Blueberry Pancakes
by news for parrots
Summary: OA A victim comes to Liv for comfort. And Alex makes pancakes.
1. Chapter 1

Blueberry Pancakes

Summary: A victim comes to Liv for comfort. And Alex makes pancakes. OA  
Disclaimer: I've still got nothing. Except for this chicken, potato and asparagus, and soon they'll be gone too. So sad. : P

* * *

The phone rang. Liv flailed for the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Oh sorry! Did I wake you? Shoot, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called." Kate sounded like she'd been crying

"No honey, no. You can always call me, anytime. What's wrong?"

"Can I come over for a bit? I just need to be somewhere safe."

"Sure honey, come on over. Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, I'll cab it. Thanks." And she hung up. Liv turned to Alex.

"Hope you don't mind."

"And you said you didn't bring work home." Alex joked.

"Not my fault if it follows me." She looked over at the clock.

"It's almost 6 am. Might as well get up."

"I'll make some pancakes."

"Mmm, that's a good enough reason on its own."

Liv loved watching Alex in the kitchen; she looked like she was dancing. She moved smoothly from one area to the next, kitchen to counter, pulling a drawer open with her toes, pulling out a spatula and placing it by the stove before spinning to open the fridge. Getting one ingredient after another. Liv's favourite day was grocery day for this very reason.

"What's her story?"

"Huh, what?" Alex smiled; she knew what had distracted Liv.

"What's this girl's story? You just called her honey, so unless her parents are mean…"

"Her name's Kate. She was attacked by an ex-boyfriend a couple of weeks ago. The Paulsen case?" Alex nodded, now she knew what was going on.

"But you apprehended him."

"Yes, and he didn't make bail. And Kate knows that. But that's not keeping her from seeing the guy everywhere, that's not helping her feel safe." Alex nodded. "She's a nice girl. I just want to make sure she stays that way. I don't want anything else to happen to her."

"Sounds like the kind of person who could use some blueberry pancakes."

"And here I thought you were making them for me." Liv said, circling her arms around Alex from behind.

"No, that would be everything else." Alex responded, turning around. There was a knock at the door.

"Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?" Liv said, with a kiss on the nose. Then she went to open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: took me long enough :P here's an update

* * *

Liv opened the door for Kate, 

"Hey," she said

"Hey," Kate responded. She didn't look too worse for wear. She'd calmed a little during the ride over. Liv stepped out of the way but Kate seemed to hesitate. Liv sensed its root and consoled her,

"Really, it's okay that you're here. Please, come inside." She said. Kate exhaled a breath and stepped inside, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"I'm really fine, really. I just didn't want to be alone." Liv nodded and took her coat, it was a little damp.

"Is it raining out?"

"Yeah, a little." She let out a little laugh as Liv lead her to the couch, "least I didn't get soaked on my way here. Would've shown up at your door drenched, on top of everything else. Even more pathetic."

"Kate, it's not pathetic." Liv said, taking Kate's hand, "you were attacked, it's only natural you're a little hesitant."

"Hesitant? I ordered take-out, because I was afraid to go out. And then when the guy showed up, I couldn't bring myself to go get it. It was all I could do to make myself go down there and give the man his money."

"But see honey, you did it. You confronted your fear and you made yourself face him."

"It wasn't him."

"But it was a man. Could you have done that a week ago?"

"No." Kate admitted to herself. Then she smiled a little. "Thanks, I needed that." And she and Liv shared a hug,

"You're welcome." She said. Kate's tummy rumbled, "Have you eaten anything since then?"

"No, and I hardly ate anything then either."

"Oh well, in that case," Liv smiled and turned to face the kitchen, "Alex?" she called out.

Alex was about to answer when there was a strange gurgling noise in the living room. She stepped out and watched as Liv tried to calm Kate down.

"You're a woman!" Kate said.

"Yes, I am." Alex smiled at her, more than a little amused at the statement, but she hid it well.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am to know that." Kate started to fan her face, other hand over her heart, "whoa, the rush I got when you called out 'Alex', Liv. Just the idea that there was a man in the apartment…"

"I'm so sorry, Kate. I only realized what you would think after I yelled. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, I'm okay…guess I've still got a ways to go." Then she smiled a little at the other two women, "but I'm getting there." Her tummy rumbled again.

"Come on," Alex gestured them all into the kitchen, "the pancakes are ready."

* * *

next part: actually eating the pancakes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alex and Olivia had already tucked into the pancakes when Kate took her first bite, 

"Mmm…these are delicious." She said. Liv nodded her agreement around her mouthful.

"Thank you," Alex said

"These are real blueberries too, aren't they? These are really good," Kate continued. Alex wasn't sure, but she thought she might be blushing. Glancing at Liv's amused smile confirmed her suspicions. She felt her face warming even more when she felt Liv take her hand and squeeze it. Alex looked up into Liv's eyes and smiled at the love she saw there. The pair continued staring at each other until Kate broke the moment,

"You guys are so lucky," she said, "I'm jealous" Liv dropped Alex's hand and they looked away, embarrassed that they'd been caught. Kate apologized, "Sorry, I'm sorry! I just meant that you guys are lucky to find another person to love…I hope I find someone…that I'll be comfortable enough to be with someone again…" Liv reached out and took Kate's hands in her own.

"You will find someone. You're a sweet, loving woman who just…" Liv's words faded as Alex watched her lover comfort the young woman. She was so good with victims; she always knew the right thing to say to them. Sometimes Alex wonder how that was possible, if something had happened in Liv's own past, but she could never bring herself to ask. Instead she just smiled and watched.

"Isn't that right, Alex?" Liv asked.

"Hmm?" Alex barely answered, causing Liv to smile.

"Please excuse my partner, she'll be back with us in a moment." Liv teased, and she and Kate shared a secret smile. Alex wondered what had been said, but not too much.

"Should I make some more pancakes?" she asked instead. A chorus of "yes please!" met her ears.

"So, what do you do Alex?" Kate asked.

"I'm a lawyer," Alex answered.

"Prosecution or defense?"

"Prosecution. I'm an ADA, or at least I was…"

"What do you mean?"

"Alex just got back from an extended break," Liv cut in. They still weren't sure how much they could give away in safety, "but now that she's back, we hope she'll be able to come back to her old job."

"Oh, you worked together?"

"Yeah, that's how we met." Liv said. Kate smiled at the women.

"Who wants more?" Alex asked.

Alex deposited more pancakes on everyone's plate. She was leaning across the table, and Liv took advantage of the exposed skin and tickled her.

"Hey! Hey hey hey! Not fair!" Alex danced away, barely holding onto the plate in her hand. Kate tried to hold in her laughter while Liv gave her best innocent face, "I will get you later." Alex vowed. Liv's eyebrows raised, she always enjoyed Alex's retaliations.

Alex wandered back to the stove, wondering what she would subject Liv to this time.


End file.
